Birthday Dreams
by IamBenson
Summary: A birthday she wont ever forget. EO! RR!


**Summary makes this self explanatory. E/O like always. **

**Just a little fluff..**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stepped out of her apartment, and shivered. New York was unseasonably chilly for late spring. She wrapped a coat around her and hailed a cab.

They reached the 1-6 quickly, traffic was light, and the pulled up and stopped. She paid the man, who was middle eastern, and got out.

The building was its usual flurry of activity. Crimes had been on the low side for over a month, so the entire team were able to finish court cases and mounds of paperwork. She walked in and saw Fin at his desk and Cragen in his office. Elliot's desk and Munch's desk, were empty.

Throwing curiosity aside, she hung up her coat and put her purse into her locker. Walking to her desk she noticed an envelope with only her name written in Elliot's ever famous handwriting.

She smiled opening it, Inside was a card, and two pieces of paper. The card was simply a picture of a romantic dinner setting on a boat under the stars. She smiled, and opened the card. Inside was a pressed daisy. Her favorite flower.

The two pieces of paper she went to next. One had a quick address written on it, and the other was a note.

'Liv, I know how much you hate celebrating your birthday, but I need you to meet me tonight. The address is included. Dress up! 8pm sharp! I got Fin and Munch to catch tonight. Love always, El.'

Looking to the other piece of paper, she took in the address.

2526 Riverside Park, Manhattan.

Cragen came in, scaring her as she gathered up the contents and shoving it back into the envelope. "Munch and Elliot, are in court for the Raymonds case. They will be there all day. No calls again today. Just time to finish up all the paperwork." He smiled apologetically and walked back into his office. Fin looked at Olivia and shrugged his shoulders. He went back to work.

Olivia sighed and went to work.

* * *

After seven grueling of writing, she decided it was time to head back to her apartment and get ready for whatever Elliot had planned for her. She looked at the clock. Three o clock flashed back at her, and she gathered all her things and walked to the elevator.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a text from Elliot.

El: Hey did you get the card?

Liv: Yeah, What are we doing 2nite?

El: Show up and you'll find out ;)

Liv: Your mean :(

El: I know, I gotta run. Court. See you soon.

She smiled and walked into her apartment, and walked to the bedroom. She pulled out a silver and midnight blue dress. The main part of the floor length dress, was covered in a silvery lace. It was a princess cut dress, and the lace cut at the bust and draped out. It looked like a modern style, 15th century dress, and it was gorgeous.

Olivia bought it a little over three years ago, thinking it was the most beautiful dress ever, but she never wore it. Never really had a reason too. She smiled again and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the hot water on and stepped in.

The water hit her back as she stood there a moment, thinking off what could possibly be up Elliot's sleeve. The idea of it gave her shivers up and down her spine.

She hurriedly finished her shower and got out. She blow dried her hair and left it straight and flowing. She quickly applied the little make-up she always wore.

Breathing lightly, She slipped on her dress, and looked at the clock. 5:30. What the hell was she to do for two more hours. She sat down on one of the bar stools she had, at the breakfast nook in her living room. She didn't want to wrinkle her dress, that seemed to still fit like a charm, after three long years. She grabbed the remote, and turned New York One©. They were spouting off about the low crime rates in New York recently, and how it was helping with the tourism rates.

She picked up the frame from the counter. It was a photo, of her and Elliot. They were laughing. It was a moment at the yearly Christmas party. She had sat down on his lap and he cracked a joke, that made them both laugh. Their captain, Cragen, had a camera, and was snapping photos of everyone, and caught that image. After he had gotten them developed, he thought Olivia would like the picture. Elliot had taken from her for a moment, and signed the back of it.

'Always the laughter of your life, Love, El'

She smiled, and placed the framed back on the counter. She began to get a little warm and turned the fan in the corner and lifted her arms to cool off.

She looked quickly at the clock and gasped, it was 7:15. She couldn't believe she looked at that picture that long. Chuckling she grabbed her shoes, and bag, and ran out the door.

Downstairs, she grabbed a cab, and gave him the address. He headed west toward the park. She put her shoes on in the cab. The cabbie entered the park, and dropped her off at the Riverside Marina. She smiled as she headed down the wooden dock, to a small yacht.

Elliot stood in front of it. He was in a black suit, with a silver tie. He looked up and saw Olivia for the first time. Breath was the last thing on his mind as he saw Olivia head toward him. Dress flowing in the breeze. He smiled.

"Hey, Liv."

"Elliot, wow, what is this?" Olivia arrived slightly breathless at the sight in front of her.

"Dinner, on the water, after you Olivia." He motioned to the tiny bridge leading to the deck.

She smiled brightly, and walked on to the deck. "How did you get this?"

"So many questions." Elliot stepped on and looked up at the captains area. A moment later, the boat began moving out into the water away from the city. He grabbed a couple of glasses and handed her one. "Happy Birthday, Livia."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, as they clinked glasses and started drinking. "Whats for dinner?"

"Bleu Cheese Chicken." Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Elliot chuckled. Olivia's smile brightened. She loved Bleu Cheese, and she knew Elliot made the best Bleu Cheese Chicken. He led her to a table behind a section of boat. It looked exactly like the card from earlier that morning. The table was set with the food. There was a vase of roses with daisies mixed in the bouquet. The lights of the city mixed with the stars and glistened off the water of the bay.

"Wow." Olivia said, It was truly breathtaking and something you wouldn't expect unless in a movie.

"You like?" Elliot asked as he led her to the table. He helped her into the seat and sat across from her.

"It's beautiful, Elliot, really beautiful." She smiled and looked up at him. He was suddenly gorgeous. She always had a small thing for Elliot, and liked him a lot. However in this light, and in this situation, he looked better than anyone she had ever known. The silver tie, along with the city lights, helped to bring out the cerulean color of his eyes.

They picked up their forks and began to eat. The chicken was amazing and so was the rest of the meal.

After they ate all of their meal, Olivia and Elliot got up and leaned over the railing as the boat glided further into the bay.

"Seriously, El, how did you get this" Olivia asked turning toward him.

"Can't you just enjoy it?" Elliot asked chuckling lightly.

She smiled and laughed. "Your right."

"How did you like your birthday?" Elliot asked lightly.

She looked into his eyes, and smiled again. "I love it."

Elliot saw her shiver in the breeze and he shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over her bare arms. She smiled and moved closer to his embrace. "Olivia?"

She turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Olivia couldn't hold it anymore. She placed her lips on his, in a gentle kiss. Elliot placed his hand on her cheek, and continued to kiss her. His lips were a warm change, to the breezy night wind.

They pulled apart and smiled, "Let me ask again. How was your birthday?" Elliot said quietly.

"It was great, but it's getting better." She winked at him, and he smiled back, before pulling her into another kiss.

The boat drifted on, and they held each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Review please!!!**


End file.
